1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower computer, server, or the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves the use of screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket of a computer chassis. However, these screws are usually too small and difficult to handle, the installation of the hard disk drive in the computer is labor-intensive. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws are easily dropped by an assembler into the computer.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which facilitates convenient and quick mounting of a storage device.